


Don't Let Him Go, Don't Let Him Know

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Character, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Major Illness, Overprotective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Theseus decides to take Newt somewhere safe.





	Don't Let Him Go, Don't Let Him Know

When Newt woke up, Theseus was gently petting his hair. “Are you alright, baby?” Newt nodded, wincing at the headache brought on by that action. He tried to sit up, but Theseus quickly put a hand on his chest. “No, no, just rest. You got overexcited, I think you should stay in bed for a few days.” Newt reluctantly lay still, then quietly asked, “Why did Mr. Graves say that you were… why did he say those things?” It was bothering him; Mr. Graves had seemed honest and well-meaning, so why would he tell Newt something so blatantly untrue?

Theseus appeared to think his answer over carefully, absentmindedly petting Newt’s hair as he did so. “You have to understand that Percival is very traumatized. He was held hostage by a dark wizard for a long time, so I think he must have trouble trusting people, even if he knows them well. And he was an Auror before that, so he’s used to protecting people. I’m guessing he wanted to help you, he was just very… confused.”

There was silence for a while, Theseus patting Newt’s hair as his little brother considered what he’d said. Finally, Theseus stood up. “I’m going to get your medicine, alright? And maybe some toast, if you think you can keep it down.” “I don’t know,” Newt mumbled. That was usually his answer when asked a question- he’d noticed that Theseus got a sad look in his eyes and gently contradicted him when he was too confident. Newt was sick, weak, uneducated, helpless. It was best to just let Theseus care for him, let Theseus make the decisions.

When Theseus returned with the potion, he helped Newt sit up and held it to his lips. Newt hesitated for just a second, but it was enough to make Theseus ask, “You don’t believe what Percival said, do you?” “No! No, I don’t.” Newt quickly swallowed the medicine and smiled at his brother. Theseus kissed his forehead and walked towards the door. “Go to sleep, baby. You need rest.”

Theseus waited outside the door until he heard Newt’s breathing even out, then walked to the library and paced in circles. Percival would probably tell the Ministry, and they could easily test the potion to find the truth. The truth, Theseus thought angrily, was that he was keeping his baby brother safe. Newt was too sweet, too trusting, he wouldn’t be able to survive on his own. He needed his big brother to protect him. But Theseus knew that the Ministry wouldn’t see it that way. They would say he was abusing Newt, hurting him unnecessarily for selfish reasons.

After half an hour of contemplation, Theseus made up his mind. He would take Newt somewhere else, somewhere the Ministry wouldn’t think to look for them, as soon as possible. They had a squib cousin in New York who would take them in until Theseus could get a new job. Without a second thought, Theseus hurried to wake his brother up. “We’re going on vacation,” he said when Newt sleepily opened his eyes. “We’re going to see Martin, won’t that be fun?” 

“But you said I’m not well enough to travel,” Newt replied, yawning. “It’s important, baby, this is really important. Trust me, okay? We’re gonna leave right now.” Newt looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he allowed Theseus to help him out of bed. “I don’t have any real clothes,” Newt pointed out, looking at his nightgown. “That’s fine, Martin won’t care, he knows you’re sick.” Newt watched in confusion as Theseus threw a handful of green powder into the fireplace. “That’s floo powder, isn’t it?” “Yes, yes, just hold onto me and you’ll be fine,” Theseus replied irritably. As they stepped into the flames, Newt whimpering fearfully, Theseus breathed a sigh of relief. He’d taken the potions with him, so there would be no evidence to back up Percival’s claim. Newt was safe with him.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously if anyone can guess where the titles are coming from i'll love you forever


End file.
